


Those Who Sail on Stormy Seas

by Merfilly



Series: Slade Verse [8]
Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion sex. Pure and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Sail on Stormy Seas

No sooner had they gotten out of sight of the others than Slade swept his wife up in his arms. 

"My office is sound proofed," Dinah murmured in his ear, before biting it lightly.

"I like the way you think, wife," he growled, going to the much closer office rather than the stairs to their bedroom. He managed to get her inside and throw the lock before she slid in front of him and he pressed her hard to the wall, her legs on either side of his waist. The hungry kisses they shared were full of biting, dominating passion, as they felt the intense relief of success turn to desire. 

Dinah's low growl of want finally made him let go of her long enough to get her clothing off of her, leaving her bare to the cool air of the office. He paused long enough to admire her, kneeling in front of her to kiss her, his tongue and teeth knowing just how to play over her scars, her smoother skin, all of her in ways that made her moan and arch her back. When he pulled her leg up over his shoulder, she pressed back to the wall, hips arcing forward to meet his mouth.

The cry of pleasure he evoked from her was low and husky, as he slid his tongue along her folds, tasting the wetness already there mingled with the sweat of their earlier fight. She ran her nails over his scalp and neck as he started pleasing her, his tongue flickering from her clit to her opening in maddening rhythm. 

"More," she coaxed, locking both hands behind his head. He rumbled at her eagerness, using both his hands to hold her by her ass. When he penetrated her with his tongue, and she cried out again, he started caressing that firm ass. Her cries grew louder as she rocked, her body demanding more than ever from him before she felt the first crest of pleasure. When he felt her start to come, he moved his attention to her clit, sucking hard as he caught it between his teeth. "Oh god yes!" She all but thrashed against his face and the wall, her entire body shuddering with the strength of the orgasm he caused.

When he was sure she had taken all she could, he slid up her body, half smiling as she claimed his mouth. The man allowed his wife to push him back toward a chair, her fingers nimbly opening his belt and pants. This was one of those occasions when he knew she needed to be fully in control of their loving, and it suited him to allow it. When he sank down in the chair, hips forward on it, and she straddled him, his eye lit with lust for the way she slid down on his length. 

"Such a hungry girl," he rumbled, hands caressing up her back.

"Too long, husband…too long without you inside me, touching me," she said in a throaty purr. "I need you." Her mouth played at his jaw, making him growl with the teasing caress of her breath on his skin. His nails bit into her skin as he gripped her hips, thrusting up to meet her body. She closed her eyes, head thrown back as she rode him, taking the rhythm that would satisfy them both, her hands gripping his shoulders. She slipped into another climax after only a few minutes, proving her need by clinging to him. 

Still wanting her, still hard with his own desires, Slade gripped her by the ass, standing with her still joined to him, unceremoniously laying her back on the desk. With a growl, he took over the rhythm, dominating her body with his. Every thrust he gave spoke of his strength, while the hand caressing at her breast showed the love he felt. His wife bucked up into him, gasping for breath at times as he kept her constantly on the edge. 

"Please!" she finally begged, wanting him to let go, wanting him to take his own release and give her one final climax. His smile was pure wickedness as he withdrew from her completely, running a finger over her mouth when she cried out in shock. A stinging smack on her hip was all the prompting she needed, knowing just what he wanted now. With a press up against him, she slid off the desk and turned her back to him, leaning over the desk and looking over her shoulder at him wantonly. Her fingers curled around the edge as he retook her, his chest to her back as he grunted at the different sensations caused by their change in position.

"Yes, wife…" he said in a pleased rumble, gripping the woman's slender shoulders as he began anew. She mewed softly, feeling the man rock her against the desk. When he slid one hand between her and the desk, finding her curls, she let out another small cry, nearly breaking over again. His harsh breathing just before he bit her shoulder was all it took to warn her, and they both came in a breathless cry, slowly sagging on the desk.

It took some minutes before he could move them both back into the chair, his smaller wife curling into his embrace, as they enjoyed the aftermath of their reunion.


End file.
